<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stealing Kisses by Inthecloudsofmyimagination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566008">Stealing Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthecloudsofmyimagination/pseuds/Inthecloudsofmyimagination'>Inthecloudsofmyimagination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hedric Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter - Freeform, Fluff, Harric - Freeform, Harric fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory - Freeform, Hedric, Hedric fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Top Cedric Diggory, harry potter oneshot, hedric oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthecloudsofmyimagination/pseuds/Inthecloudsofmyimagination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric gives Harry his first kiss - a Cedric survives au.</p>
<p>“You’ve never kissed anyone?”<br/>“Never,” Harry muttered in an undertone.<br/>Cedric’s shoulders rolled back as he stood tall again.<br/>“Well then,” he replied as one brow arched and his finger ran across his temple. “Do .. do you want me to show you?”</p>
<p> - Bisexual Harry &amp; Celestial theme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hedric Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stealing Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Hedric/Harric oneshot. I hope it reads well. It's only meant to be a one-shot so it's not incredibly detailed and developed. Overall, one-shots are not my best work- these are just for my own indulgence and I'm used to writing poetry and full-length stories. But I'm enjoying this so far and there will be more ship one-shots to come!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Try it again,” I said. “Kiss me.”<br/>“No,” and then he smiled.<br/>“You kiss me.”<br/> - Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another wave of embarrassment washed over Harry as he yet again called out the wrong answer. The rest of Herbology, except for Cedric Diggory, rang out in derisive laughter. At least Professor Sprout didn’t mock him as Snape did. She gave him a weak smile and turned to Hermione who had her arm erected in the air. Of course, Hermione succeeded in giving the correct answer. He didn’t dare sneak a look at Cedric, though he already knew the older boy was gazing at him from across the glasshouse. This year, the classes were divided into school students and university entrance students. Cedric had long finished school but was enrolled for a few more years so he could gain all the qualifications needed to become a healer. Harry had been acquaintances with him ever since he almost lost his life during the Triwizard Tournament. Amos Diggory still blamed Harry, and he was still banned from coming around to the house to visit Cedric. In fact, Cedric was actually permitted from hanging around Harry, despite the age difference. Amos was determined to see Cedric pass his studies and become a healer for St Mungo’s or any other wizarding hospital.</p>
<p>The rest of the hour passed by excruciatingly slow. Ron caught up with him as he bolted for the exit when Sprout dismissed them.<br/>“I need to ask you something,” Ron said, breathless and red-faced for some reason.<br/>“Yeah? What is it?” Harry asked impatiently as he strode up the sloping lawns. He whipped his head in the opposite direction to see Hermione hurrying off to her next class. She was most likely heading for Ancient Runes or Arithmancy.<br/>“I was wondering .. er.. do you still fancy Diggory?”<br/>Heat spread to Harry’s cheeks and forehead. He had confided in Ron about the silly crush months ago. The one he had developed during his fourth year. It was an on and off again situation – just when he thought he was well and truly over it, Cedric would somehow find another way to collect Harry. He was oblivious to the fact, of course, Harry couldn’t imagine what Cedric would think or feel if he were to find out.<br/>“Don’t say that here,” Harry muttered nervously, sweeping the grounds with his eyes. “Anyone can hear, especially those with extendable ears.”<br/>“Alright, alright,” Ron replied sheepishly. “We’ll talk about it in the common room.”<br/>But Quidditch came after Divination and the conversation was long forgotten by dinner time. Harry sighted Cedric by the additional table reserved for the uni-entrance students; the entire castle was extended to accommodate the new upgrade. He was sitting with a few other Hogwart’s graduates including Cho Chang, but he didn’t seem to be romantically involved with her now. It was rumoured they had broken up over the summer. Harry’s eyes lingered in hope Cedric would whip around and stare longingly at him. He noticed Cedric had been staring at him a little longer than usual over the last few weeks, Harry just didn’t quite know what it meant. Hermione rolled her eyes and dropped her fork to click a finger and thumb in front of his face. Cedric didn’t turn, unfortunately, Cho had his full attention.<br/>“Harry, you’re drooling.”</p>
<p>It was going to be a restless night, Harry could tell because there was no ache of weariness anywhere in his bones. He didn’t feel like dragging himself to the dormitories for the night. Ron yawned as the trio made their way to Gryffindor tower, Hermione bid her goodnight before parting ways with the boys, and Harry retrieved his pyjamas and coat, opting to have a moonlit bath instead. He watched wisps of cloud roll over the full moon and thought of Remus Lupin, how he’d be transforming at this very minute. Harry reached for his wand and muttered an astrological incantation, immediately the wisps were driven away as if it had suddenly become windy, and the moon shone luminescent beams again. The bath didn’t offer much relaxation, after all, not even the winking stars could appease him. It was nights like this that he wished to have his own Pensieve to rid his mind of certain curiosities and problems. One of the many clocks on the archways told Harry it was reaching curfew, he scolded himself for not bringing his invisibility cloak along.  As he rounded the corner, soft footsteps sounded on the stone floor. Harry whispered Lumos and pointed his wand towards the shuffling footsteps.</p>
<p>“Hello?” a debonair voice echoed off the walls. Harry squinted into the brightness and almost choked on air.<br/>“C-Cedric! Oh, it’s you.”<br/>Cedric stood at six foot two and practically towered over Harry. The height difference was the best thing about crushing on Cedric – he had legs that went on for days, and arms that were often imagined as Harry’s safety vice.</p>
<p>“Sorry, did I frighten you?” Cedric’s features softened and Harry lowered his wand.<br/>“A little, yeah. I was afraid I was going to run into Professor Snape.”</p>
<p>Cedric tried to hold in a laugh but it was accidentally released as a snort.<br/>“There are way scarier things going on in your life, Harry, and you’re worried about Snape.”</p>
<p>Harry’s feet nervously shuffled on the spot. “Yeah, I guess that’s a little ridiculous.”<br/>“What are you doing out here anyway?” <br/>“I, uh, I’ve just come back from a bath,” Harry answered. He was able to get a better look at Cedric now that his eyes had adjusted to the bright-dim expanse. Cedric’s hair was an attractive mess like he’d been rummaging his hand through it all evening, and he was wearing a mustard-coloured sweater with black stripes. Harry smiled at his never-ending Hufflepuff pride, he loved how passionate Cedric was about everything.</p>
<p>“I can’t settle,” Cedric murmured. “I was actually on my way to the astronomy tower.”<br/>“Isn’t there a class?”<br/>Cedric shook his bronze head. “Not tonight. So it’s free. Perhaps you would like to join me?”</p>
<p>Harry’s heart squeezed and his throat felt like he had just swallowed cotton. Oh, for months he would have donated all his limbs and organs just to have this moment. And here he was.<br/>“Yeah! That sounds nice,” Harry replied a little too brightly. He didn’t expect Cedric to tug at his sleeve or guide him down the corridors until they reached the astronomy tower which, as Cedric had insisted, was deserted. The telescopes were still set up, pointing upwards towards Jupiter which was surprisingly visible through the clouds. Harry watched Cedric squint into the scope and aim it over the well-lit grounds instead of the sky. He peered into the one beside Cedric’s and spied Hagrid’s cabin, the darkened forest, the inky black lake which rippled in the glow of the moon, and then finally, up towards the sky with clusters of stars.</p>
<p>“Tell me if you see a shooting star,” Cedric said. <br/>“Have you ever seen one before?” Harry asked as he focussed on a particular shape.<br/>He heard Cedric move somewhere in the background. His heart rate started kicking all over again. <br/>“I’ve seen a few back home. My folks and I live out in the country, you should see the sky out there.” Cedric said, his voice sounded misty and distant like he was recalling dear memories. Harry wished a star could zip across the sky just for him. He wondered if it was even possible to magic a shooting star; he wanted to do something impressive for the other boy.<br/>“I’m just fascinated by astronomy, aren’t you?”<br/>“Oh yeah, all the time,” Harry lied. The truth was he had never given a thought to the skies and it’s mysteries. He never saw the point in learning about moon phases, even though some spells required celestial knowledge – he doubted he’d ever use them. Harry straightened his back again and found Cedric outside on the balcony, stretching his neck to the blanket of darkness above. The moon was hidden again but the stars were like little bulbs or candles, reminding Harry of the enchanted ceiling. Eventually, Cedric sat down and pressed his back against the wall of the tower, he whipped his head in the direction of Harry and patted the space next to him.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Harry automatically said when he sat down. Cedric had his legs folded, but his left knee still grazed harry’s thigh. To distract his mind, Harry gazed up to the stars and pretended to be gravely interested. He had to admit that the view was indeed breathtaking, he wouldn’t want to experience this with anyone else.<br/>“Hey, Harry?” Cedric said after minutes of silence and stargazing.<br/>“Yeah?” Harry murmured hoarsely, still hunting out any shooting stars – no luck.<br/>“You’re good friends with Ron Weasley, right?”<br/>This query brought Harry back to earth. It was a rather odd question coming from Cedric.<br/>“Yes, he is, why?”<br/>Cedric’s brows furrowed as he tried to fumble the right words out.<br/>“Erm, he spoke to me  the other day, it was strange and I certainly didn’t believe what he said but –“<br/>Harry twitched in his spot. His head felt all foggy, all he could think was what did Ron say? What the hell did Ron do?<br/>Meanwhile, Cedric was having a difficult time explaining. He was staring at his open palms, doing everything in his will to avoid Harry’s eyes.<br/>“What about Ron, Cedric?” Harry demanded as he felt he was being left in the dark.<br/>“He said you might … like me … as in you fancy me.” Cedric finally spilled out. He found a thread on his sweater that was suddenly so important to pull off.</p>
<p>Oh god, Harry thought miserably. He knows, he knows …<br/>He didn’t know what to say next. He was so focussed on being angry at Ron and the fact he had trusted him with this extremely vulnerable secret. What else had Ron blurted to eager ears? What other secrets were floating around?<br/>“Harry,” Cedric started. “You don’t have to respond. I-I understand okay?”<br/>“What? Surely you don’t believe that … do you?”</p>
<p>Harry refused to look at Cedric. But it wasn’t long until thick fog blanketed the stars and Harry didn’t have to worry about facing Cedric, the pair were shrouded in darkness and could not see so much of a hand in front of their faces. There was no reply, nothing but the sound of crickets and the whomping willow rearranging its branches. But in the thick of the darkness, Cedric found Harry’s warm hand and wrapped his fingers around it.<br/>The moment Harry’s skin connected with Cedric’s, a surge of electricity rushed down his arm and jump-started his heart. It was a delicious vibrant feeling, which slowly travelled to his belly and navel. He had a feeling that Cedric willingly reached for his hand, not because he knew the rumour was true or because he felt sorry for the boy. He truly liked Harry too.<br/>They sat together staring at swirling darkness and fog, holding hands whilst rubbing the fold between each other’s thumb and forefinger. Harry was grinning like a cat who finally got the mouse – except, he was probably the mouse and Cedric was the cat.<br/>“It doesn’t seem that long ago when we did the tournament,” Cedric whispered. <br/>Harry wished he hadn’t said anything, especially not about the tournament. That was one painful memory he had pushed to the very back of his brain. Not even his therapist could revisit that. Not yet anyway.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harry said, feeling numb. “You almost died.”<br/>He didn’t want to think about the weeks Cedric spent in a coma that he wasn’t predicted to recover from. He didn’t want to remember the wails of agony which came from Cedric’s father when he was pronounced medically dead at the scene – and then revived to only fall into that coma. He didn’t want to remember the moment he slipped into depression or the months that followed when Amos sent howlers of threats … or when he chased after Harry while spitting out haunting remarks and taunts. He certainly didn’t want to envision the image of Cedric’s body in St Mungo’s, broken and damaged or of himself sitting with him outside visiting hours. And most of all, he didn’t want to think about the nights' Dumbledore called Harry in just to insist the incident was not his fault, and Cedric would be alright – though Madam Pomfrey gathered the Diggory family to advise them to prepare for a funeral.</p>
<p>Cedric shifted beside Harry. He was clearly not as uncomfortable with the topic. He seemed relaxed despite the fact it was him lying half-dead in the hospital.<br/>“Yes, I almost did. But I’m here and alive.”<br/>Harry squeezed Cedric’s hand as if making sure it was real. That this moment was real.<br/>“And your parents will hate me forever,” Harry sighed. Cedric’s knee was pressing harder into his thigh, but he still didn’t mind.<br/>“They’ll get over it one day. Everybody knows it wasn’t your fault. Nothing is ever your fault, Harry. You didn’t ask for vol - for you-know-who to do any of this.”<br/>“I sure as hell didn’t.” he thought of his parents, Cedric almost met their fate. Almost but didn’t. He was grateful for the healers and for Madam Pomfrey who did everything in their power to save his life.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to hold back when you’re with me,” Cedric continued. “If you know what I mean.” He lowered his voice even though it was just the two of them and the moon. But Harry didn’t catch on until Cedric brushed his lips over his fingertips. He jumped at the sudden sensation but relaxed as Cedric kissed his palm and then his wrist. All thoughts vanished and all he could focus on was this very moment and Cedric’s hot breath against his skin.</p>
<p>“You’ve probably done this with plenty of others,” Harry said softly, scooting as close as gravity allowed. He thought that Cedric probably did the same thing to Cho when they were together.<br/>Cedric paused. The spot burned where his lips had been. Harry almost asked for him to continue.<br/>“Who do you think I am?” he joked. “I’ve only been out with Cho.”<br/>“Only Cho?”<br/>Cedric nodded. <br/>“And … and you broke up?” he still couldn’t see Cedric properly.<br/>“Yes, those rumours are true. We broke up over the summer. Just fizzled out, you know.”<br/>Harry didn’t know. He had never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter. He often thought about it and wondered what it would be like taking a girl out or kissing a boy.<br/>“Can I ask you something?” Cedric asked, changing the subject from his former.<br/>“You’re going to ask if I’m gay.” It was the same question Ron had asked.<br/>One more kiss was pressed into his wrist.<br/>“I was, yeah, but I’m just curious.” Cedric turned Harry’s palm over and kissed the top of his hand – right where Umbridge’s quill had carved detentions in. It wasn’t quite healed over and presented white scars in the form of faded letters.</p>
<p>“I like girls, but … I guess I kind of like boys too.”<br/>Then Cedric released Harry’s hand and went back to playing with the threads on his sweater.<br/>“Do you have a problem with that?” though it was quite obvious Cedric wasn’t bothered. Hadn’t he just been peppering him with kisses and kindness?<br/>“Harry,” And he could tell Cedric was smiling. “there are far more problems going on right now then boys who like boys.”<br/>For the first time in several months, relief found Harry.<br/>“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry thought of nothing for days but the way Cedric had kissed his skin. Nothing else happened up in the astronomy tower that night, aside from talking about Harry’s therapy and Cedric’s new life. They hadn’t confirmed meeting there the following Wednesday, so Harry was surprised when he walked in on Cedric stargazing through one of the telescopes. It was a clear night, Jupiter wasn’t the only planet insight tonight and the moon was like a mouth cut into the sky.<br/>“Taking advantage of an empty tower, huh?” Cedric smiled<br/>“It’s probably the best thing you’ve ever told me,” Harry replied with a chuckle. He didn’t peer into any of the telescopes, instead sat in the same spot as they had the previous week. Cedric followed suit and folded his legs again, Harry dipped into his coat pocket and drew out a brown paper package – food Dobby had salvaged from dinner leftovers. Cedric gratefully accepted a cauldron cake and pumpkin pastie, Harry then pulled out a bottle of butterbeer and let Cedric have the first sip.</p>
<p>“Merlin, you’re good,” Cedric said through chewing.<br/>“Dobby the house-elf is a good friend of mine,” Harry mumbled before taking a bite of shortbread. “I can get anything from the kitchen for you.”<br/>“Of course you can, you’re Harry Potter.” But he regretted that statement when he remembered how much Harry hated it. “Sorry, that was really idiotic.”<br/>Harry inched closer and reached for Cedric’s hand as he had done.<br/>“Ah, it’s alright. People forget because they think it’s so great being me.”<br/>Cedric’s thumb rubbed circles into Harry’s wrist. Tonight he was wearing an oversized muddy-brown sweater with the sleeves covering his hands.<br/>“I know it’s not easy being you, Harry.”<br/>“Thanks, Cedric, I do appreciate it.” And he reached for the second cauldron cake. They ate and drank in silence, which Harry utilized to think about last week.<br/>“Hey, Cedric, what did you mean when you said I don’t have to ‘hold back’ when I’m with you?” Harry blurted, staring at their twined fingers between them.<br/>“Oh, I thought you got the hint,” Cedric plainly said. “when I held your hand like this… when I kissed it…” his voice was silky like rich honey. Harry wanted to feel those lips again.<br/>“Oh, I-I’ve never kissed anyone before.”<br/>Cedric appeared surprised. He slowly rose to his feet and arched his back, cracking bones in the process.</p>
<p>“You’ve never kissed anyone?” <br/>“Never,” Harry muttered in an undertone.<br/>Cedric’s shoulders rolled back as he stood tall again.<br/>“Well then,” he replied as one brow arched and his finger ran across his temple. “Do .. do you want me to show you?”</p>
<p>Harry’s face went completely blank and then before he could give a proper reaction, Cedric bent down and helped him up. Harry gazed up at the towering boy, he could climb him forever and still not ever reach his shoulders. <br/>“You mean … kiss me?” Harry never imagined anyone nursing feelings for him, let alone wanting to put their lips on his. The Dursleys had stolen any chance of confidence he could have had.<br/>“Yeah, I’ll give you your first kiss. Why not, right?”</p>
<p>This felt like Deja vu - like it had happened in another reality. Harry’s mind spun as he tried to think where he’d experienced this before, and when Cedric’s hands enveloped Harry’s wrists, he remembered a dream he’d had recently. He kissed Cedric in the dream, pushed him against the wall of the astronomy tower and kissed and kissed and kissed him. Kissed him until his lips were raw and swollen.</p>
<p>Cedric placed a hand on the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him forward. Harry didn’t know where to put his hands so his arms stayed limp by his sides as soft, warm lips cupped around his own. The very first kiss he ever had – it felt wonderful! Incredible, warm, tingly, wet, sloppy and … like he was floating. His feet felt light as if they had left the ground like he was floating with the moon and stars. Cedric kissed him and he continued to kiss him back. Gradually, his hands came alive, found the way to Cedric’s face and cupped his jaw so he had more friction to enjoy.</p>
<p>“Too bad it’s not raining,” Cedric said once they pulled away. “I’ve always wanted to share a kiss in the rain.”<br/>Harry’s glasses had fogged up from their breath. He wiped the lens on his coat and pushed them back on before reaching into his pocket for his wand. Cedric wanted rain so he was getting rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meteolojinx Recanto!” Harry cried out and immediately, a strong shower of rain plummeted from the sky. Cedric gasped in alarm and gripped Harry’s forearms.<br/>“Oh, it wasn’t supposed to be that much,” Harry said, bowing his head so his spectacles didn’t get drenched. Cedric laughed and held Harry close again, their chests pressed together - Harry could feel Cedric’s rapid heartbeat through his sweater. The downpour lessened to a sprinkling and he raised himself on tip-toe to reach Cedric’s mouth and continued to kiss him even though they were soaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry did not expect Cedric to want to be his boyfriend just because they kissed. He didn’t even expect Cedric to want to kiss him again. He was on a cloud nonetheless, he could have floated to class for all he knew.<br/>Three days later, when the corridors emptied for the third period, hands grabbed him from behind and held him up against a wall. Harry opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with Cedric. They grinned at each other and then, without a sound, Cedric smashed their mouths together and pressed his hands over Harry’s against the wall. Harry eagerly sucked his bottom lip as the kiss subsided, hoping for more while the halls were still empty.</p>
<p>“How are you?” Cedric asked quietly.<br/>“Late for DADA,” Harry murmured and he nuzzled his nose deep in the crook of Cedric’s neck. He smelled like coconut and pinewood.<br/>Cedric fingered Harry’s hair with great interest. <br/>“I saw you and I couldn’t help myself. It might sound odd coming from me but … I’ve missed you.”<br/>“Why don’t you just visit me?” Harry asked, leaning back.<br/>“You know how Hogwarts offers massive amounts of school work?” Cedric said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded.<br/>“Well, it doesn’t stop after we graduate. They give out more homework, especially if you want to become a healer.”<br/>“I’m sorry,” Harry murmured. “I should have thought.” His heart raced again when Cedric enveloped his waist and drew him in. There was no more to be said. Anything else Harry tried to say was lost as he felt himself giving way and melting into Cedric’s chest. They kissed again and again – passionately because they didn’t know when the next time would be, and quickly because both were fashionably late to their classes.</p>
<p>And that’s how it was for weeks to come. Cedric would find Harry and drag him off somewhere secluded so they could be themselves without speculation. Things slowly moved and progressed, and one day Harry found Cedric waiting outside Gryffindor tower for him. Ron scrambled out of the hole after Harry and watched in awe as Cedric walked Harry to class. Ginny and Hermione suppressed their giggles and whispered to each other behind their books. That term was the happiest Harry had been in a few years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>